The present invention relates to a radio television and frequency modulation monitor transmitting receiving control apparatus, which enables multiple monitors to be worked with a digital video disk player by radio for audio and video output.
Following fast development of the society, television and digital video disk player have become requisite home electric appliances. A family may have multiple televisions in different rooms or floors. It is expensive to install a digital video disk player in each room or floor where a television is available. Further, when several digital video disk players are used with respective televisions, the connecting cables must be properly arranged. A home video renter may encounter the same problem.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a radio television and frequency modulation monitor transmitting receiving control apparatus, which controls an audio video signal source (for example, a digital video disk player, video tape recorder, video camera, or the like) to output audio video signals to multiple monitors (that can be television and frequency modulation monitors, liquid crystal display, plasma television, cathode ray tube television, organic light emitting diode display, or the like) at different locations by radio. It is another object of the present invention to provide a radio television and frequency modulation monitor transmitting receiving control apparatus, which eliminates the installation of an external cable to each monitor for signal transmission. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a radio television and frequency modulation monitor transmitting receiving control apparatus, which eliminates the installation of a television tuner in each monitor for channel selection. According to the present invention, the radio television and frequency modulation monitor transmitting receiving control apparatus comprises at least one receiving module respectively installed in a respective monitor controlled by a remote controller, and a radio television and frequency modulation transmitting control module connected to an audio video signal source, which can be a digital video disk player, cathode ray tube television, digital video disk game machine, digital video disk Internet game machine, organic light emitting diode display, or notebook computer, and adapted for transmitting output signal from the audio video signal source to each receiving module for output through each monitor in which one of the at least one receiving module is installed. Each receiving module comprises an infrared receiver unit controlled by the remote controller to transmit signal data by infrared, and a radio television and frequency modulation receiver unit adapted for receiving audio video signals from the audio video signal source for output through the respective monitor. The radio television and frequency modulation transmitting control module comprises a circuit control panel having installed therein a television and frequency modulation modulator, a radio television and frequency modulation transmitter unit, and an infrared transceiver unit. The radio television and frequency modulation transmitter unit is connected to the audio video signal source by an audio/video connecting cord for audio video signal input, and controlled to transmit television and frequency modulation signal at the frequency of 1.8G˜6.0G to the radio television and frequency modulation receiver unit of each of receiving module for output through the respective monitor. The infrared transceiver unit is adapted to receive signal data from the infrared transceiver of each receiving module, and to transmit received signal data to the audio video signal source for driving the video signal source to operate.